morninggloriesfandomcom-20200213-history
Morning Glories 31
Morning Glories 31 is the 31st issue of Morning Glories. Solicitation Tagline: "Say goodbye." Synopsis Hunter is sitting in the school auditorium, listening to Susan Dagney performing a memorial service for some of the students that had recently died: Maggie, Amanda, Steve, Chad, and Jun Fukayama. She says that even though they died, there is an eternal cycle of death and rebirth: they will see their friends again. After the service, Hunter is walking down the hall when he sees a signup sheet for The AV club and stops to sign his name. He hears a loud crash and runs into his room to see Hisao Fukayama venting his anger on the room furniture, while Ike is reading in his bunk bed. Hunter tries to comfort Hisao, but Hisao brusquely rejects his sympathy and storms out of the room. Hunter goes to the library, thinking about the books he saw with Dr. Ellsworth and The Library Guy. A girl comes up to his table and asks if she can help him with something. Hunter wants to know if there's a "Test answers" book somewhere. She replies to the affirmative sarcastically, but Hunter takes her literally. She then walks off muttering about how he's a weirdo. Andres walks up to Hunter and gently warns him that the Academy monitors what they read. He looks at the books that Hunter has on the table, sees that they are books of poetry, and comments that Hunter must be a romantic. Hunter tells him that he's actually looking for a poem he saw during a dream (that may not have been a dream). Andres notes that using logic to find the poem may be the wrong way to do it. He takes a book at random, opens it, and gets Hunter to read from it. Stunned, Hunter realizes that it's the correct poem. Hunter wants to do it again to find the other books, but Andres tells him that the same trick wouldn't work twice. He suggests that maybe Hunter's inability to find what he wants is due to some lingering guilt. But he warns him that once he makes the things from his dreams real, it might be hard to tell the difference between the dream state and reality. That night, Hunter sneaks out of bed and into The Forest. He remembers being pursued by a murderous Zoe. When he reaches the tree where she died, he starts paying his respects. He mentions how weird it was that she wasn't mentioned in the memorial. He tells her what happened to him after she got shot, and apologizes for not being there for her. He hears a noise behind him and sees Esi approach. She knows his name, introduces herself, and says she was a friend of Maggie. They talk about reincarnation and how Hunter doesn't believe in it. He claims that it's too pat and convenient; invisible things that just happen to give you what you need to not feel helpless and alone. Esi disagrees; she thinks Hunter is more scared about having a higher purpose than being alone. She wants to show Hunter something and gets him to follow her. He is understandably anxious - following people in woods has not ended up well for him. They arrive at the door of the Lab In the Woods and Hunter recognizes it. Esi knocks in a pattern, and says that this time, Hunter will find it less threatening. When they enter, instead of the run-down lab, they find a comfortable looking den with Andres and Hannah, the girl from the library already there - it's The AV club that Maggie had told him about. Hunter asks if it's a normal AV club and they tell him that watching movies is just a cover for their real goal: To find and expose the truth about the Academy. Unlike The Truants, they are a non-violent organization. Currently, there are only three of them (not including Hunter), but they reveal that not just Maggie, but also Ian and Akiko are former members of the club. They tell Hunter that they're starting a school newspaper. Hunter is skeptical: Won't the faculty find out? But they tell him that the paper will be on Psychic Paper and look blank to the adults (except for Lara Hodge who is thus particularly dangerous). They also divulge that the signup sheet for the AV club used the same paper and Hunter can read it because "your eyes have been opened". Hunter is still wary about joining, but the group tells him to take his time, in fact he should "sleep on it" at which point he wakes up in his bed, revealing that his whole nighttime excursion was a dream. Characters Featured *Hunter Supporting Characters *Hannah *Andres *Esi *Ms. Dagney *Ike Continuity * The flashback scene with Hunter and the AV club poster is the same as that in Issue 29 except that the poster is slightly different: The one in Issue 29 says "Meeting + movie! Blade runner. Contact Maggie 4 info" while the one in this issue is the same as on the present bulletin board and says "Signup sheet". * The "dream that may not have been a dream" took place during Issue 28 Trivia * Goofs * Cultural References *In the dormitory, Ike is reading The Last Man, an apocalyptic science-fiction novel by Mary Shelley which describes a world ravaged by plague. Shelley was also the author of "Frankenstein; or, The Modern Prometheus", a work widely considered to be the first science fiction novel. *Posters of real-world movies are hung all around the AV Club. These include posters for 2001: A Space Odyssey (1968), Akira (1988 - Japanese variant), Alien (1979), Dark City (1998), Solaris (1972 - Polish variant), Total Recall (1990), and The Usual Suspects (1995). The movies, with the sole exception of noir thriller The Usual Suspects, are all set in the science fiction genre. *In the AV Club Meeting Room, Andres wears a t-shirt that reads "Han Shot First". This is a reference to a scene in Star Wars: A New Hope, where deuteragonist Han Solo shoots and kills another character. In subsequent re-releases of the film, the scene was controversially altered, prompting purists to insist that Han shot first. Questions Unanswered questions Quotes References External links *MG TinyChat 31 Category:Hunter/Appearances Category:Susan Dagney/Appearances Category:Ike/Appearances Category:Akiko/Appearances Category:Ian Simon/Appearances Category:Hannah/Appearances Category:Andres/Appearances Category:Esi/Appearances Category:Steve(Irina's Victim)/Appearances Category:Maggie/Appearances Category:Zoe/Appearances Category:Chad/Appearances Category:Issue Category:The Library Guy/Appearances Category:Jun Fukayama/Appearances Category:Professor Meylikhov/Appearances Category:Jade Ellsworth/Appearances